


Reload and unwind

by virtualwraith



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gunplay, M/M, PWP, chubby mccree is best mccree, hanzo is a dirty kinkster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualwraith/pseuds/virtualwraith
Summary: Staring down the barrel of a gun is never easy, but when Hanzo wields it, it's down right impossible.





	

"You disgust me. Filthy man." 

Jesse moaned resonantly at Hanzo's words, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, Hanzo's prosthetic foot jabbing at his already weeping cock. The shaft was so red, so engorged. It looked as though it caused Jesse immense pain, especially with the cock ring fitting so snugly at the base. His balls were heavy and hung like weights, and Jesse wished he could touch himself, but the knot tying his hands together dug into his skin with each struggle. 

"You sweat like a faucet." Hanzo dug his pointed toes against the shaft and Jesse grunted in a euphoric mixture of pleasure and suffering. All he wanted to do was cum all over Hanzo's pretty little ankles. Jesse's small overhanging stomach quivered in annoyance as Hanzo relaxed his foot hold on his dick; saliva dripped from his mouth onto the floor, so eager and thirsty for anything Hanzo was willing to give him. 

"S'all cause of you. Ah ha... _heh_...you're the one makin' me this way." Hanzo flashed him an ugly look, resuming his dirty deed, the foot now rubbing right in the large thatch of pubic hair. His lip curled back in mock revulsion. 

"You're absolutely right. I _am_ making you this way. Learn your place.”

"My place is at the foot of this bed, lettin' you kick at my dick. I ain't gonna get lower than this."

The nastiest of snarls. "You're testing me in dangerous waters, Jesse." 

The smallest of groans escaped Jesse as Hanzo kicked him back against the ruffled sheets of their shared bed. They had been at this for a good solid hour, and the sweet release Jesse yearned for seemed nowhere in sight. As wonderful as Hanzo was underneath him, writhing in submissive pleasure, he couldn’t help but be enamored with the dominance Hanzo displayed when asked. Hands on his hips, Hanzo appeared more like a disappointed mother hen than a lover, clicking his teeth in annoyance.

“Did I not tell you to learn your place? That means shutting the _fuck_ up.” The curse rubbed against Jesse’s ears like smooth velvet, tugging at his heart strings, distracting him from Hanzo’s next move. The glint of metal made Jesse blink languidly, and any inquiries were suddenly cut off with the sudden introduction of Peacekeeper shoved in his mouth, his tongue lightly caressing the barrel. Wide eyed, Jesse angled his head off of the weapon, nervous laughter ripping from his throat.

“The hell you doin’ there, sugar?”

“You like to live dangerously. I thought this would be an appropriate way for you to know who is in charge.” Jesse’s face contorted into a grimace.

“Do not worry. It’s not loaded.”

At the sight of Jesse relaxing, Hanzo chuckled darkly. “You had a problem with bullets, but not the _gun._ ”

“The gun can’t kill me when it ain’t loaded.”

Deadpan. "I could easily cave your skull in with this gun."

"Yeah, well, I don't think either of us get off on me bein' _dead._ "

“Common sense plays here, Jesse. Now be quiet.”

There was no time for waiting in Hanzo’s mind, as he situated himself in Jesse’s lap, his backside pressing down as heavily as it could onto his cock. The gun forced itself against Jesse’s mouth again, desperate to explore inside the hot expanse. Hanzo relished in the clinking sound of the metal hitting Jesse’s teeth, his own mouth poised delicately against Jesse’s ear, ghosting over the flesh.

“I can feel you shaking,” he purred, trickling his fingers down Jesse’s hairy back, dipping his fingers into his crack akin to testing out a body of water. One, two, three fingers scratched along the flesh of Jesse’s ass, which pulled a whimper from its owner. Hanzo merely exhaled a ton of air, pulling the gun back, spinning it deftly on one finger. The sight was enough to make Jesse’s gaze never waver.

Wordlessly, Hanzo lifted himself off Jesse, grabbing the man’s meaty sides and flipping him over. He kept a firm grip on Jesse’s love handles as he slid the gun gently along the curvature of his spine, marveling that the smallest of actions made gooseflesh erupt on the beautiful expanse of brown skin. Instead of letting Jesse rest, Hanzo grabbed a handful of the man’s plump cheeks, kneading them, slapping the barrel of Peacekeeper every few seconds for good measure. All Jesse could do was continue with his anxious chuckling.

He watched as Hanzo placed the gun into his own mouth, his index finger fondling the trigger precariously. Jesse licked his lips in anticipation, amazed that he wasn't more offended on how much Hanzo was defiling his prized possession. In fact, he was curious as to why he hadn’t proposed this sooner. A slick trail of saliva connected the barrel to Hanzo’s plush lips.

“Damn, Hanzo. You didn’t tell me you were this fuckin’ nasty.”

"I am not."

"So you just decided that tongue-fuckin' that gun was just the natural course of action?"

“Please, you’re enjoying it. What is that inane phrase you said before? _The pot calling the pan black?_ ”

“Kettle, sweetheart.” The back talk earned Jesse another foot to his groin, pushing up against the cock ring with excessive force. A strangled whistling noise mixed with chuckling left him.

“Don’t correct me.” The foot left Jesse’s cock, with Hanzo’s hands now grabbing both of Jesse’s thighs to lift them in the air. The action pushed on Jesse’s stomach, creating hairy fat rolls and sweaty divots. Burly and musk ridden, Hanzo enjoyed the sight of Jesse in this position. It was primal, instinctual. A gnawing idea drilled him in the back of his head, and Hanzo licked up Peacekeeper once again before teasing it against Jesse’s hole. An almost feral hiss tumbled forth from Jesse, but Hanzo ignored it, pushing the muzzle as far as it could go without resistance. The dichotomy of cold metal into blistering insides made Jesse reel back, his organic hand becoming clasped between his teeth.

“Oh, _god,_ fuck me.”

Hanzo’s brow wrinkled in response, his nose scrunching with every light thrust he made of the gun. It was almost as if this was his duty, another day in employment, an automation of weapon kink play. Jesse’s body jiggled in response to the gun fucking him, in and out, the spur at the tapered end of the handle jingling a light-hearted noise as a reminder that _yes, Jesse, you are being humiliated by your own gun._

Hanzo could see Jesse's cock pulsing eagerly, ready to blow off its reserves. Not yet. Jesse definitely didn't deserve to reach the precipice now. The pace slowed, and an annoyed huff accompanied it.

“Hanzo, harder. Fuckin’ -- why are you letting up?”

“Did I not say to _shut up?_ ” he snapped, thrusting the gun in deeper, the entire barrel devoured by Jesse’s tight clutch. From the sound of how he was angling the gun, he was hitting the mark, the grunts and murmurs from Jesse’s gaping mouth sending themselves directly to Hanzo’s groin. Desire pooled deep within him, ready to be released from his crotch. Sweat began to pop up on Hanzo’s brow, but he wiped it away, his focus drawn to the beautiful sight of Jesse submitting to him. 

“Ahh… _mmm_...Hanzo, please…” Hanzo’s eyes flicked upward to Jesse’s throat, watching the throat vibrate rhythmically with every pleasured hum. Jesse was sincerely enjoying being torn apart by his own weapon. It was absolutely revolting -- and fascinating. Jesse took a large gulping breath as Hanzo twisted the gun with one hand, his other occupying itself with releasing his own cock from the confines of his hakama and undergarments. It bobbed upwards, hitting him softly against his abdomen, reminding him that it, too, needed to be touched. Jesse’s own cock was swollen and dripping, the cock ring doing its job at the orgasm denial Hanzo clearly wanted.

“Please what, Jesse?” He dared him to speak. Jesse made a choked sound as Hanzo jabbed the gun upward, a shot of pain racing right to his head. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, with nothing passing them. Cheeks flushed, hair tousled -- Jesse appeared as though he had stepped out of a pornographic novel. If said novel included questionably attractive weapon sex.

“Good, you’re learning,” Hanzo murmured, crawling up the vast valley of Jesse’s body to capture his lips in a sloppy kiss. It only lasted a second before he maneuvered his body to have his face leveled with Jesse’s dick, which twitched in involuntary excitement with having Hanzo’s hot, moist breath so tantalizingly close. Hanzo pressed his own cock into the confines of Jesse’s mouth, intent on stuffing him full, silencing any further protests he might have itching in the back of his throat. A steady handy gripped the gun and propelled it upward, a strained whine of hurt coming from Jesse in response. 

“Not enjoying it anymore? You wound me.” Hanzo flicked his tongue teasingly slow over the puffed head of Jesse’s cock, his fingers lightly tapping at the material of the ring restraining him. Deciding the cowboy had suffered enough, he pried the ring off of the fat shaft, hearing Jesse groan around his cock, which Hanzo drove his ass down further to silence his prey. He was doing a favor, which Jesse should be _thankful_ for, considering how this was all about Jesse learning his lesson on superiority. 

“Do you even believe” -- he made a quick lick to the underside of Jesse’s cock -- “that you even deserve to finish? Do you think” -- he pressed the gun up tighter in Jesse’s cavity, slowing drawing it out and returning over and over again -- “that you have actually learned your place? Do you know” -- he widened his hips, pressing down his crotch with enough force to make Jesse deep throat his cock -- “where you truly belong?” He knew Jesse couldn’t answer, not with him nosing along his trimmed pubic hair. 

Jesse suckled on his treat with all the fervor Hanzo expected, and it even left him trembling slightly. He had thought Jesse was at his mercy, but it was proving to be difficult to concentrate on Jesse’s heavy cock when his own was being serviced more seductively than he realized. Hanzo’s unoccupied fingernails raked at the exposed flesh on his partner’s thigh, fastening himself in to get the gun turned for a better angle at fucking Jesse. The man tilted his head back to free himself of Hanzo’s cock, his voice as thick as molasses as he cried and wheezed.

“Hanzo! Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo -- don’t stop, god fuckin’ damn don’t you _ever..._ " Jesse trailed off as Hanzo took his cock straight into his inviting jaws, indulging Jesse in the hardest suck that he had experienced in ages. The assaulting gun lined up in tandem with Jesse’s weighty moans, each one louder than the last. The sounds drove Hanzo wild, his eyelids fluttering with the most prolonged eye roll he could muster. Submissive Jesse ping ponged back and forth between violent and boisterous, and it was clear he was in the motion of being the latter.

There was no warning for the orgasm; solid spurts of cum splashed at the back of Hanzo’s throat, gagging him enough that his concentration on the gun waned. He shot himself off of Jesse’s mouth, his own peak of pleasure hitting him like a solid truck, with his own cum pooling into Jesse’s clavicle with no remorse. Heavy breathing became the only communication either could muster for some time before Hanzo weakly lifted his leg to bounce on top of the bed, which allowed him to sink into the mattress without effort.

“Wasn’t...expectin’ that.”

“Quiet, you’re ruining the moment.”

A loud snort. “I think when you started fuckin’ me with the gun you had little chance of getting your romantic ‘moment’, darlin’.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but let the smirk form on his face. The weight of Peacekeeper felt suddenly bulky, cumbersome. He flipped it onto the opposite end of the bed, the clanging of the metal melting the tension away. Jesse shifted, pawing Hanzo’s stomach, ignoring the slow moving cum making its way out of the folds of his neck. 

“Maybe sometime I could take your bow--”

Hanzo narrowed his gaze. “Absolutely not.”

“Well, I figured since you’re pretty handy with that bow--”

“How would you -- never mind, I will not entertain your fatuous ideas.”

A quick chortle was all Hanzo got in response, with Jesse soon burying his scruff right into Hanzo’s neck. The dragon's dark eyes trailed over to the gun, which glowed under the dim lighting, beckoning him to its call, pandering to his sinful thoughts.

“Hm. Since you were good, maybe you could do the same to me.”

Jesse’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “No kiddin’?”

Hanzo sighed deeply, pressing his foot back onto Jesse’s now ebbing shaft. The chubbier man jumped as feedback. “A hard maybe. For now, just keep it _unloaded._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to a dear friend for this nasty idea. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Edit: I've gotten messages if I have a tumblr. I do [here](http://pastelwraith.tumblr.com) and although it's not writing related you're more than welcome to send me requests, as they are OPEN.


End file.
